Propuestas y Decisiones
by NaomiSoto
Summary: La vida es una gran aventura, que sólo se vive una vez, Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Tatsumi Souichi han empezado a convivir más íntimamente, en una "relación" aún no definida, sin embargo su vida continua con muchas altas y bajas circunstancias, que los obligarán a descubrir que tan fuerte es esta unión. Vivirán situaciones desconocidas para ellos… ¿Su amor será lo suficientemente fuerte?
1. Sinceras confesiones

Hola mis queridas lectoras (^o^)/

Yo nuevamente surgiendo desde las más oscuras profundidades de mi mente romántica y pervertida.

Nuevamente aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi adorada pareja 3 3 no puedo evítalo es un vicio para mi escribir locuras sobre ellos.

Espero que disfruten mi nueva historia acepto comentarios y agradezco de antemano por ellos.

*Nota importante * mis historias de alguna manera van enlazadas, tomaré recuerdos, personajes, eventos de mis anteriores one-shot (_en letras cursivas_) para crear este, así que espero que les llame la atención.

A leer (^o^)/

Mi amadísima Hinako Takanaga es la única dueña de la historia original de Koi Suru Boukun y todos sus personajes, yo solo pido prestado a sus protagonistas, y agrego otros para hacer volar mi imaginación.

* * *

**Propuestas y Decisiones **

**Capitulo 1. Sinceras confesiones.**

Me encuentro sumergido en mis pensamientos sentado en el suelo de la sala de nuestro departamento, trabajando en mi laptop arduamente, llegue hace un par de horas de la universidad he tenido demasiado trabajo por lo cual reviso uno a uno con cuidado los reportes escolares que sostengo en mis manos.

**-fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-** suspiró con fuerza, pienso que lamentablemente deje a Sempai "solo" en el laboratorio, bueno realmente solo no, ya que los asistentes están con él y se han acostumbrado a las actividades y a su carácter poco a poco **-a veces tan lindo y otras terrorífico, jajaja- **me riorecordando lo adorable que es, ahora ellos van sacando el trabajo más rápidamente que antes, así que ya no suelo preocuparme demasiado.

Miro el reloj son las 8:30 **-"Tengo que preparar la cena"-** pienso, en estos días casi no tengo tiempo de hacer los deberes como antes, pero por lo menos trato de preparar las tres o dos comidas necesarias al día, no puedo dejar que Sempai ni yo nos malpasemos.

**-¡Ah! ¡Sempai como te extraño¡- **suspiro nuevamente al recordar que casi no hemos hablado en estas semanas, en verdad entre los talleres de titulación, mis clases, mi trabajo y el suyo en el laboratorio, no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos y platicar tranquilamente.

Me levanto y estiro mis brazos con fuerza al levantarme del suelo **-creo que ya quedo todo listo**- en verdad mi carrera me gusta, es muy entretenida e interesante, guardo toda mi información y ordeno un poco mis cosas, antes de adentrarme a la cocina a preparar algo rico para mi Sem… **-¡Ah! Souichi. jejeje- ** rio y me sonrojo, recordando la primera vezque me pidió llamarlo así…

_**Recuerdo**_

_-Shuuu…No me llames así-_

_-¡Eh! … ¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Souichi… llámame Souichi-_

_-¡Eh! ¿De verdad?... ¡Ah! … entonces Soui… Soui…chi… Souichi te amo… en verdad te amo… Souichi-_

_-Lo sé Idiota, yo igual…yo… Te amo Idiota… Yo… Te amo Morinaga-_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

**-¡Ah!-** Sólo en esos momentos Souichi es tan lindo y sincero **-¡Dios mío, lo amo tanto!- **confieso entre suspiros. Me dirijo a la cocina y comienzo a preparar algo ligero para que cene, conociéndolo se dormirá rápido después de la cena -**realmente es una lastima, pero no puedo aprovecharme de él, debe descansar-** así que preparo algo que le guste, sonrió mientras recuerdo lo feliz que es comiendo.

Pasan los minutos y se oye la puerta **-justo a tiempo, he terminado- **exclamo y escucho tu saludo desde la cocina y hace mi corazón saltar de alegría.

**-¡Estoy en casa!- ** lo mencionas mientras cierras la puerta y colocas tus cosas en el recibidor.

**-¡Bienvenido a casa!- **te respondo sonriendo alcanzándote en la sala.

**-¡Estoy agotado!, el trabajo a aumentado en estos meses ¡Ah muero de hambre!, ¡uh!-** observas mis cosas en la mesita de la sala y te sientas en el sillón un momento.

**-Sempai llegas a tiempo, la cena esta recién preparada, ven vamos a comer- **le comento alegremente, mientras me diriges la mirada seriamente.

**-Estuviste trabajando mucho ¿verdad?, ¿no estas cansado?, no era necesario que prepararas algo ya te he dicho que no te esfuerces…yo quería llamarte para preguntarte que querías que te trajera de comer, pero creo que también estaba cansado y llegue a casa antes de que me diera cuenta y pensé que… estarías durmiendo- **me comentas mientras te estiras en el sofá.

**-¿Ah? De veras, ¡ah! bueno no te preocupes… - **me alegra en verdad oír esas palabras de tu parte, saber qué piensas en mi me hace sentirme muy feliz **-Sabes hoy salí más temprano de mis clases, así que me dio tiempo de hacerlo, últimamente tu y yo llegamos más tarde y no nos vemos hasta la mañana, pero hoy es diferente podemos cenar juntos-** te respondo alegremente, sentándome contigo en el sofá.

Me miras unos minutos y después agachas la mirada, no te has acostumbrado a mantenerme la mirada aún mientras hablamos así de cerca, tomas mis reportes y los observas un poco, ves mis libros de clases y unos apuntes también, volviendo tu mirada a mí me comentas.

**-mmm ya veo, así que vas a centrarte en terminar tus estudios, falta poco tiempo ¿verdad? Unos cuantos meses y finalizas- **me decía tranquilamente mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesita.

**-Si a partir de la próxima semana, solo me mandarán los reportes del trabajo vía correo y trabajaré desde aquí, ellos quieren que finalice lo mas rápido posible- **le comento un poco desanimado.

**-Supongo que quieren que ingreses a la plantilla laboral lo más pronto posible-** me contesto tranquilamente, siguiendo la conversación.

**-Si es verdad, pero ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-** le susurré con poca voz, viendo a otro lado.

**-¡Eh! que ahora si serás parte de la farmacéutica S, en serio no lo entiendes- **me contesta sorprendido.

**-No me refiero a eso, se que me darán un contrato y un sueldo, pero lo que quiero decir es…- **traté de explicarme tranquilamente pero me interrumpió.

**-¡Ah! Claro, en cuanto te lo den quiero leer ese contrato contigo, debemos de ver los términos y condiciones cuidadosamente, no quiero que se aprovechen de ti, además… -** declaró con autoridad, algo que me agrado pero…

**-¡SOUICHIi!… sabes hay algo que te quiero explicar-** lo interrumpí, le llame fuerte y seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

**-¿Ah?... ¿Qué pasa?… ¿Qué es?** - expreso nervioso, devolviéndome la mirada y sonrojándose levemente.

Souichi me pidió hace tiempo llamarlo por su nombre rara vez lo hago, ya que me gusta llamarlo Sempai, pero a veces cuando quiero hablar seriamente con él le llamo "Souichi", a lo cual el reacciona nerviosamente, pues nuestra relación es más intima ahora que antes.

Me quede callado un tiempo observándolo atentamente a esos bellos ojos color miel, deteniéndome a pensar las palabras que le diría de la manera mas serenamente posible.

**-¿Morinaga que pasa?- **me pregunto él, al ver que no decía nada.

**-Sabes te voy a explicar lo que significa entrar a la plantilla laboral de la farmacéutica S**- respondí tranquilamente y continué **–una vez concluidos mis estudios y entregarles todo el papeleo a ellos, me asignarán una cede para trabajar originalmente será Hamamatsu, creo que será por un 1 año, ya que ahí me han entrenado y capacitado este año, sin embargo concluido este tiempo me asignarán a otra cede después, en donde se me otorgará un contrato mejor por cinco años- **expresé tranquilo

**-¿Cinco años? ¿Dónde?-** me pregunto interesado.

Pude notar que Sempai me miro con detenimiento e interés, ya le había platicado algo de esto antes, pero no tan detalladamente, así que su sorpresa me la esperaba. Y me miraba fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

**-si, es por cinco años el contrato siguiente, el lugar no lo sé, eso me lo informarán a su debido tiempo-** suspire cerrando mis ojos un momento, los volví a abrir y sonriendo le mencioné **-en mis deseos más profundos le expresé a mi superior que quería que fuera Nagoya, pero me dijo que yo lo puedo solicitar a la gerencia, sin embargo ellos toman la decisión final según las aptitudes y necesidades de la empresa- **concluí decaído.

**-Así que yo... no creo que…-** comencé a hablar y agache mi rostro decaído sin embargo…

**-¡Idiota, eres recién egresado no puedes ser tan exigente!-** me comento algo alterado, pero más molesto con mi aptitud apática que por mi comentario.**-Si son las reglas de la empresa tienes que seguirlas- **se empezaba a poner de pie.

**-jajajaja tienes razón tranquilo-** trate de tranquilizarlo poniéndome de pie también enfrente de él **-no te enojes yo no…- **sonreí a la fuerza.

**-Deja de poner esa cara sabes que no me gusta, no finjas alegría cuando no la tienes idiota-** se acerco peligrosamente a mi, con las manos en el aire a punto de dar el golpe.

**-¡Pero es que eso significa, que me voy a alejar más de ti! ¿Como quieres que este tranquilo?-** le conteste sujetando sus manos**.-Yo no quiero estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti…y tu sabes bien que la razón es que ¡TE AMO!-** expresé con mis ojos ilusionados cerca de él.

**-¿Ah? que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, estamos hablando de tu trabajo no de**…- se silencio un momento **-no de ti…ó…ó de mi-** se sonrojo pues estaba muy cerca de él.

**-Souichi ahora que me has empezado a aceptar más que antes, me encuentro muy feliz, sin embrago esto es un inconveniente ¿no lo crees así?, yo no quiero que esto afecte nuestra…- **lo miro detenidamente ¡ah! a pasado tiempo desde que estuvimos así de cerca, no lo resisto más **-¡ah dime!... por que no lo dices abiertamente "nuestra relación"-** le susurré cálidamente casi rosando sus labios.

Su sonrojo se fue hacia las nubes, me gusta ver esa expresión avergonzada en su cara y sentir ese ligero temblor en sus manos

**-¿Cu… cu… cuál relación? ¿De… que... que demonios hablas? No enredes las co…mmm-** intento decir, pero lo interrumpí a mi manera.

Mis labios se conectaron con los de él, había pasado mucho desde que no lo besaba, como extraño esta calidez y emoción en mi corazón cuando lo tengo así; esperaba algún golpe o rechazo de su parte ya que actué impulsivamente sin embargo, el me respondió honestamente tranquilo, creo que él también necesitaba sentir esto Lo solté de las manos y lo abrace con ternura tomándolo de su cintura, el coloco sus manos en mi pecho pero no me empujo, al contrario apretó mi camisa y el beso se alargo por unos segundos más.

Finalizamos el beso y suspiramos para tomar aire de nuevo, mientras yo lo veía embelesado y él aún con los ojos cerrados no soltaba mi camisa, pasado unos segundos más se tranquilizó pude ver que al abrir sus ojos me miro con el ceño fruncido y me dijo…

**-¡Morinaga!, Tú otra vez ¿Estas de nuevo con eso?- **me pregunto levemente sonrojado, sin separarse de mi todavía, sin embargo sus manos habían dejado mi camisa.

**-¿Eh?, que cosa-** me sorprendí por su pregunta.

**-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, tú confiarías en mi y yo en ti, ¿recuerdas?- **me dijo tranquilamente** -no importa a donde vayas yo… yo voy a estar aquí, yo no iré a ningún lado- **agacho la mirada.

**-Souichi pero es mucho tiempo y no se… que tal si es lejos… y si es muy lejos… es frustrante sabes ya no será tan fácil venir y yo…-** intente contestarle sin embargo…

-¡**TODO VA ESTAR BIEN!…- **grito y se silencio bajando su mirada -**Todavía no sabemos donde será,** a**sí que no… no quiero que te atormentes por eso, se que me amas y yo… pues yo…-**se silencio y pude notar el gran sonrojo de sus mejillas, no podía continuar hablando.

**-Tu también me amas ¿Verdad Souichi?-** lo mire abrazándolo por su cintura dulcemente atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia a mi.

**-¡EH! ¡AH! ¡YA LO SABES!, por que me lo vuelves a preguntar es vergonzoso-** se sobresalto, poniéndose a la defensiva y mirándome nuevamente.

**-Por que me gusta escucharlo de ti-** le conteste con una dulce sonrisa uniendo mi frente a la suya.

**-¡Ah¡ ¡Morinaga yo…!.- **me miraba atontado pero después reaccionó -**Oí ya suéltame idiota estamos hablando seriamente, no quiero que te aproveches ahora de mi-** me dijo ahora si empujándome para que lo soltará.**-Además tengo mucha hambre**- reclamó, no tuve opción lo solté y se dirigió a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa me dijo **-No empieces con tus cosas, pervertido y menos en la cocina ¿Me escuchaste?-** se acomodo mejor y me miro serio.

"En la cocina", jajajaja ya veo… te verías hermoso sobre la mesa del comedor, jajaja. Nunca lo había pensado realmente, tal vez algún día…jajaja.

**-Si lo sé, pero sabes nunca me he aprovechado de ti en la cocina-** realizo el comentario lascivamente acercándome lentamente a su oído, me aprovecho de que él empieza a entender ciertas cosas mejor que antes.

**-TE AMO SEMPAI, ¿Quieres que te sirva de cenar?-** le digo alegremente tocando sus hombros.

**-¡Ah! ya basta Morinaga deja de decir eso y sirve la cena que me muero de hambre idiota**- ordena a su muy peculiar estilo.

**-Claro Sempai lo que tu me ordenes, te preparé lo que más te gusta-** le cierro el ojo coqueteando con él comenzando a servirle.

**-¡MORINAGA! PARA CON ESO YA… Ó TE GOLPEARÉ IDIOTA- **grita completamente sonrojado.

**-jajajaja esta bien Sempai lo siento, cenemos tranquilos entonces**- le digo con una sonrisa, terminando de servir y sentándome con él en la mesa.

Me mira molesto con el ceño fruncido, supongo que lo dejaré comer en paz, jajaja.

**-Souichi, te dije que me llama…-** intenta hablar tranquilo pero…

**-Si lo sé, que te llame SOUICHI, pero solo te llamo así cuando hablamos seriamente o cuando tenemos S E X… -** no pude terminar mi frase ya que un puño termino al fin en mi cara.

**-Tranquilo Sempai… digo Souichi ya tranquilo, se te enfriará la cena-** le lloriqueo sujetando sus manos que sujetaban el cuello de mi camisa con fuerza.

**-DE QUIEN CREES QUE SERA LA CULPA ¡IDIOTA!- **grita, como un gato erizado.

**-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, tranquilo- **me defiendo de tu ira, pero ya estoy a acostumbrado, se que líneas no debo cruzar pero aún así…no sabes cuanto te amo Souichi…

Jajajaja lo admito, como me encanta molestarlo me gusta ver sus expresiones en su rostro y sentir las reacciones de su cuerpo, ¡ah¡ me enamora tu inocencia y timidez, que te preocupes por mi y que me apoyes en mi trabajo, pero sabes Souichi aún no has comprendido bien las cosas ¿verdad? no sabes que aun que digas que "todo estará bien", no será así, el estar separados será un gran problema ya lo verás, te falta descubrir algunas cosas en nuestra relación, sí "relación" por que aunque todavía no lo admitas, eso es lo que tu y yo tenemos.

¡Sólo espero algún día poder gritarle al mundo que eres mi amante! Aún que eso jamás pasará ¿o si?

Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicarte yo, si no que tú las tendrás que enfrentar solo para que las entiendas ya que cada quien es diferente…

******Continuará…**

* * *

Lo dejarémos hasta aqui ^o^ no se desesperen por favor... mi tiempo libre es corto pero lo seguiré XD

No tengo fecha de entrega... así que esten al pendientes por favor :)

De antemano muchas gracias por sus comentaios XD


	2. Un momento a solas

*Nota importante * mis historias de alguna manera van enlazadas, tomaré recuerdos, personajes, eventos de mis anteriores one-shot (_en letras cursivas y con **_) para crear este, así que espero que les llame la atención.

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Cristina Cris Zureth, se lo obsequio como regalo de cumpleaños esperando sea de su agrado, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

A leer (^o^)/

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un momento a solas.**

**-"¿Relación?... ¿Afectarse la relación?... ¿A que se refiere con eso?... Él y yo… ¿Tenemos una relación**?"- esas preguntas se encontraban girando en mi cabeza desde hace unos meses atrás, desde que tuve una conversación no muy tranquila con el idiota de Morinaga y la respuesta… era muy simple **-"Por supuesto que tenemos una relación"-** es mi mejor amigo y la persona más especial para mí, debería saberlo además yo… le he confesado ya mis sentimientos… y…

_**Recuerdo**_

_-Souichi ahora que me has empezado a aceptar más que antes, me encuentro muy feliz, sin embrago esto es un inconveniente ¿no lo crees así?, yo no quiero que esto afecte nuestra…_

_-¡ah dime!... por que no lo dices abiertamente "nuestra relación"-_

_-¿Cu… cu… cuál relación? ¿De… que... que demonios hablas? No enredes las co…mmm-_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

Me sonrojo al recordar sus impulsivos labios sobre los míos silenciando mis quejas como siempre; sin embargo yo me deje llevar en aquel momento y le correspondí tranquilamente, pero aún así, no logro entender eso de **-"decirlo abiertamente"-** que demonios… no lo entiendo, en verdad no logro entender a Morinaga. El trabajo de la farmacéutica es muy importante para él, en estos momentos solo tiene que concentrarse en eso y dejar esas ideas para después… que no lo entiendes yo…yo…**-¿EH? - ** ¿Qué mierda pienso ahora?... **-Estoy trabajando tengo que concentrarme- **susurro para mi, mientras regreso a mis actividades…

Tres meses han pasado y mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente… me he sentido alterado, demasiado alterado…mi trabajo en el laboratorio esta al tope, estoy muy abrumado con los resultados que tengo en mis manos acerca de mis experimentos, no son como lo planee** -¡AAAAAH¡ ESTO ES UN DESASTRE-** grito desahogando mi frustración como siempre mientras camino en círculos, respiro y me tranquilizo un poco mientras doy las nuevas indicaciones a mis aterrorizados asistentes que me miran con nerviosismo.

**-Preparen un nuevo cultivo, sigan las indicaciones al pie de la letra, debemos comenzar todo desde un principio, estamos en tiempo esta vez tienen que salir bien-** expreso dejando la hoja de indicaciones sobre la mesa de trabajo con un fuerte golpe.**-Hi Tatsumi Sempai-** contestan al unísono, estos chicos corren poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato, admito que han mejorado, pero les falta mucho para llegar a ser como tu… Morinaga. **-Ahora vuelvo, voy por un café- **expongo seriamente, en la puerta del laboratorio a punto de salir, necesito en verdad, respirar aire fresco.**-Hi Tatsumi Sempai- **volvieron a chillar al mismo tiempo** -¡AAAW!-** responden como maquinitas, me frustra mucho, azoto la puerta saliendo al pasillo y comienzo a caminar rápido en dirección al baño, entro y me encierro, poniendo seguro a la puerta no quiero que nadie me encuentre en estas condiciones, dejo mis lentes a un lado del lavamanos y abro el grifo del agua, con mis manos humedezco mi rostro **-¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Acaso… es por eso?- **susurró para mi tranquilizándome con el agua fría mientras recuerdo un poco de lo que ha pasado en estos meses…

Morinaga ha estado bastante ocupado, al grado de reunirse hasta altas horas de la noche con su amigo Yagamuchi y otros compañeros de la escuela; tienen un proyecto que entregar al profesor Fukushima para cubrir unas materias restantes y así terminar su curso. A veces lo espero, para preguntarle como le fue, pero a veces acabo tan cansado que me termino durmiendo, solo es, hasta la mañana siguiente que al fin puedo verlo y hablarle un momento mientras prepara el desayuno... Si, el desayuno es lo que aún prepara para ambos ya que no tiene tiempo de hacer la comida mucho menos la cena, así que nos reunimos a desayunar y hablamos unos minutos antes de despedirnos, así es que en todo el día, solo en raras ocasiones lo veo ó escucho hablar de él, en verdad no hemos tenido un momento a solas para platicar tranquilamente.

Cierro el grifo del agua mientras seco mi cara con unas toallitas sanitarias, acomodo mi cabello observándome al espejo y me coloco de nuevo mis lentes** - ¡Ah! Me siento un poco tranquilo- **exclamo no muy convencido de lo que dije.**-¡Como me pude acostumbrar tanto a su compañía!- **suspiro recargándome en la puerta del baño, recuerdo que él siempre ha estado conmigo trabajando en el laboratorio, me ayudaba sin quejarse nunca del horario, ahora lo entiendo mejor, el idiota era feliz estando a mi lado; yo al principio le reconocí como un Kouhai excelente, pues es muy capaz e inteligente y se acoplo a mi ritmo de inmediato, era muy atento invitándome a comer ó a cenar a menudo, incluso bebíamos y al platicar con él me relajaba sin embargo **-Su departamento era un lugar peligroso-** susurro, sintiendo un escalofrío en mi cuerpo mientras mi mente revive todas esas situaciones…en su cama…**-¡AAAAH! olvida eso, olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo-** me sujeto la cabeza con mis manos, sin embargo acabo de recordar muy bien ese día… el día en que me confeso sus sentimientos, jamás voy a olvidar ese momento, está plasmado para siempre en mi memoria, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Yo gustarle?..¿Yo? no comprendí sus sentimientos al principio si embargo todo lo que vivimos después… fue muy impactante en mi vida, esta demás decir que desde el primer beso que me dio hasta la noche en que me confesé también, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón cambiaron rotundamente.

_**Recuerdo**_

_-__Morinaga __después de de vivir juntos tanto tiempo y pasar por tantas situaciones… problemas, sorpresas, alegrías, tristezas, contradicciones, experimentar cambios, emociones, sensaciones y sobre todo reflexionar muy detenidamente mis sentimientos hacia ti llegue a esta conclusión… yo… hace mucho tiempo que yo… yo-._

_-¿EH?- -¡SEMPAIIIII!- -ESPERA NO LO DIGAS… YO- ¡No puede ser! -_

_-¡MORINAGAAAAA!- -Déjame decírtelo…MALDICIÓN… ¡Por qué lo haces tan difícil para mí!- _

_-¡Eh! Sempai yo no…- _

_-Morinaga… Tú me…Tú me…- _

_-¡Ah Sempai espere!- -¡Oh Dios mío!... Tengo miedo-_

_-IDOTAAAAAA… TE TRATO DE DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS- _

_-¿Eh?- _

_-SÍ, IDIOTA TE DIGO QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO…ME GUSTAS MUCHOOOO-._

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- -¡DE VERDAD!… ¡SEMPAI ES VERDAD!- -Yo… ¿Yo te gusto?- -¿Me quieres Sempai?-_

_-¡Ah!- -¡Ya te lo dije Idiota¡ Me gustas- _

_-¡Sempai!- –Dímelo de nuevo… por favor Sempai- _

_–__Me gustas, Te quiero y Te amo Tetsuhiro Morinaga!- _

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Me rio un poco recordando la cara de idiota que puso en esa ocasión, esa fue la primera vez que le confesé mis sentimientos, fue tan difícil expresarme y el idiota no quería escucharme…pero es verdad yo… **-Te amo Morinaga… en verdad te amo…- **confieso y mi corazón se estremece, mientras mi mano aprieta mi camisa a la altura de mi corazón; pero yo no puedo repetirlo tan seguido como lo haces tú, en verdad no puedo… pero eso no significa que no lo sienta… **-Extraño que estés cerca de mi… ¡Eh! ¿Qué me pasa?- **pensar esto es ilógico, vivimos juntos, estudias en esta misma universidad que yo, entonces**…-¿Porque me siento…así?-** me vuelvo a preguntar insistentemente **-¿Ah? es verdad faltan 5 meses…para que termines por completo…y vayas a trabajar Hamamatsu- **declaro sintiendo algo, pero no sé cómo descifrarlo.

El sonido que indica el termino de las clases llega a mis oídos, así como también los murmullos en los pasillos de los ruidosos estudiantes, me despabilo de mis raros pensamientos y salgo del baño en dirección al laboratorio, mientras camino rápidamente escucho que alguien grita tu nombre y volteo la mirada para encontrarte… te veo mostrando esa sonrisa amable como siempre.

**-Morinaga-kun espera-** te llama una chica mientras corre hacia ti **-Aquí tienes los libros y reportes que me pediste, además quería dar…- **escucho lo que te dice mientraste entrega algo y comenta algo más que no puedo escuchar debido al escándalo de todos en el pasillo, tienes una conversación y te despides de ella, siguiendo tu camino cuando tus ojos chocan con los míos. **-¡Sempai!-** me llamas alegremente y yo analizo atentamente tu mirada, aunque me sonríes noto que estás cansado, tienes muchos desvelos y te esfuerzas más preparando… el desayuno, tengo que arreglar ese asunto, no puedo exigirte tanto.

Llegas a mí y utilizas el escándalo de los demás para susurrarme al oído con tu suave voz **-Sempai me alegro encontrarte…extrañaba verte- **te miro sorprendido, esos comentarios nunca suelo esperarlos en la universidad, siempre me toman por sorpresa. **– ya déjate de cosas, me puedes decir ¿Dónde demonios vas?... la salida de la universidad está bajando esas escaleras- ** le reclamo al ver que se dirige al laboratorio **-¡Ah! sabes tenía pensado ir a echarte una mano, tengo tiempo y…- **intenta responder jubiloso pero lo interrumpo **-Idiota no necesito tu ayuda, tengo dos asistentes ¿lo recuerdas?, además mírate la cara te ves realmente agotado, vete a casa a descansar un poco y termina tus deberes más tarde- **lo señalo con el dedo mientras le reclamo **-Pero quería ir solo un momento además ya casi sales, quería que regresáramos juntos y tal vez ir a cenar… tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos- ** me dice con su típica cara de súplica **-No, ya dije que no te necesito, ahora si me disculpas, vuelvo yo solo, tu vete a casa… además no llegaré a cenar… así que no prepares nada OK-** le respondo seriamente, en verdad no quiero que se esfuerce demasiado así que pasando a su lado sin interés inicio mi camino nuevamente dejándolo ahí de pie, no me va a convencer con esa miradita **-Ok te veo en casa Souichi- **me responde con un tono de voz apagado, caminando hacia las escaleras detrás de los pocos chicos que quedaban en el pasillo **-¡Morinaga!-** maldición se me escapa su nombre de mis labios y te detienes volteándome a ver de nuevo, con una mirada seria **-¿Estas molesto verdad?- **le cuestiono asegurándome de que en el pasillo, solo estemos nosotros dos y agacho mi mirada al suelo **-No lo estoy**- escucho tus palabras mientras te acercas rápidamente a mí **-Es sólo que… quería verte, antes de ir al Departamento y…- **te silencias de momento y levanto mi rostro al no escucharte de nuevo, te tengo justo frete a mí y en cuestión de segundos me tomas de los hombros y…**-Te amo Souichi- **me das un beso fugaz en la mejilla** -¡Eh!- **abro mis ojos de golpe y volteo a la derecha e izquierda, verificando que nadie haya visto** -Te veo en casa- **me mencionas como despedida para bajar rápidamente las escaleras huyendo **-¡AAAAH! MORINAGA- **exploto de rabia, ese chico siempre hace estupideces… maldición él siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Me quedo un momento de pie mirando la escalera por donde él se marchó hace unos momentos, con mis manos en puño controlando mi rabia, después de tranquilizarme toco con mis manos mi mejilla recordando su beso **-hace tiempo que no hacia eso- **me digo a mi mismo regresando al laboratorio a terminar mi día de labores.

Mi día de trabajo en la universidad al fin termina y después de recoger y ordenar todo me despido de unos agotados asistentes, quienes debo admitirlo, empiezan a demostrar que son muy capaces de soportar este trabajo, me quito la bata y me pongo mi abrigo, para salir rumbo a mí casa **-¡Ah! En verdad estoy exhausto- **el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo era algo tarde, así que no había mucha gente en las calles ni en la estación del tren, después de unos minutos llegue rápidamente al departamento abrí la puerta con calma avisando mi llegada **-¡Estoy en casa!-** pero nadie contesto mi saludo -**¿Esta muy obscuro y silencioso? ¿Dónde está Morinaga?- **me pregunto entrando con calma, dejando mis cosas en el recibidor, enciendo las luces de la sala y lo busco **-No esta-** mi mirada lo busca en la cocina **-¿Morinaga?- **lo llamo pero tampoco contesta, así que me dirijo al pasillo de las habitaciones, si no está en su cuarto, de seguro el idiota se fue a beber con su amigo ese tal Hiroto, ya verá cuando regrese…expreso mi amenaza y guardo silencio rápidamente al notar una luz tenue en su habitación, puedo verla por debajo de la puerta **–"Esta aquí"- **pienso emocionado **-¡lo encontré despierto! Hace tiempo que no coincidimos en el horario, es más creo que puedo platicar un momento con él- **llego a la puerta tocándola suavemente **-No me contesta- **vuelvo a tocar y al no recibir respuesta entro pidiendo permiso, abro su puerta y me sorprendo al verlo recostado sobre su escritorio **-¡Se quedó dormido!- **me acerco confirmándolo, está profundamente dormido al grado de no oír los golpes de la puerta **-Oí despierta… Mori… Mori- ** lo muevo un poco para despertarlo y lo consigo **-¡Ah! Sempai, ya has llegado… bienvenido a casa- ** me saluda adormilado aún y cuando al fin logra despertar completamente se levanta de golpe asustándome y me dice **-¡la cena! no preparé la cena- **parece en verdad asustado **-Tome un baño relajante y me puse a repasar mis apuntes, pero me quede dormido lo siento Souichi- ** me explica y se disculpa conmigo **-idiota ya me di cuenta, pero no me interesa la cena, no te dije que no la hicieras… te desperté porque te quedaste dormido en una posición bastante incomoda, además tienes una toalla húmeda en los hombros- **le respondo quitándole la toalla rápidamente, que no piensa que puede resfriarse **-¡Ah! tienes razón no me di cuenta jajaja- ** me dice riendo como si fuera algo gracioso.

Exhalo un poco mientras lo analizo detenidamente, creo que debería dejarlo descansar…no es buen momento para hablar…está ocupado… pero quiero hacerlo…aunque seo un poco -**Y dime ¿Cómo te va con tus deberes? ¿Los terminaste?- **le pregunto con interés mirando sus libros y apuntes en el escritorio **-¡Uh! Verás ya he finalizado con el proyecto que tengo en equipo y pronto comenzará la semana de exámenes, quiero salir con excelentes resultados académicos, no quiero quedar mal con el profesor Fukushima- ** me responde volviendo a sentarse y acomodando sus libros y apuntes **-Ya veo, eso está bien- **le comento seriamente mientras mi mano acaricia mi cuello con insistencia **-¡uh! Souichi ¿te sientes bien?- **me cuestiona con voz preocupada, mirándome detenidamente **-¡Aaw! me duele, tengo una molestia en mi cuello- **le respondo sobándome nuevamente **-Ya veo, haber déjame ayudarte con eso- ** se levanta y trata de acercarse a mí **-"Estoy distrayéndolo"- **doy dos pasos hacia atrás y me doy vuelta diciendo **-¡eh! no es necesario-** camino hacia la puerta y él se queda parado escuchándome -**Voy a tomar un baño, antes de ir a dormir, ¿Vas a dormirte ya?- ** le pregunto volteándome y desviando mi rada al reloj de su escritorio, que marca las 11:30 pm **-¡Ah! no, todavía no, repasaré un rato más, después me dormiré- **me dice con una sonrisa sentándose de nuevo, tomando un libro **-ya veo, entonces me voy a tomar una ducha, no te desveles demasiado ok- **le comento en alto mientras camino a mi habitación **-claro, no te preocupes-** me responde alegremente; entro en mi habitación a buscar un cambio de ropa **-"en verdad es muy tenaz en todo lo que hace"- **pienso mientras tomo mis cosas y me dirijo al baño.

Creo que he pasado una eternidad en el baño, pero en verdad lo disfrute mucho, estiro mis brazos con fuerza **-¡Aaww! que rico baño tome, ahora si me voy a dormir ¡Eh! la luz de su recamará… está encendida- **me llama la atención ver que Morinaga no se ha dormido aún **-"¿Que piensa quedarse despierto toda la noche?"-**pienso caminando rápidamente hacia su habitación; la puerta esta abierta y me asomo para ver si el idiota se volvió a dormir **-Morinaga sigues… ¡eh!- ** sin embargo noto que él tiene sus dos manos en sus hombros apretándolos **-"él también tiene dolor en el cuello"- **declaro en mi mente mientras torpemente empujo la puerta y él me descubre **-¡Ah! Sempai, no ¿has dormido aun?- **escucho su voz, suena tan tranquila** -no, aún no… venía a ver si te habías dormido otra vez- **le confieso sinceramente **-y bien ¿ya terminaste?- **le pregunto mientras miro una expresión de sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo en su rostro **- ya termine, pero es raro… en verdad no tengo nada de sueño, supongo que mi siesta de hace rato jajajaja ayudo a reponerme, sin embargo tengo que dormir- **me respondes tocando de nuevo tu cuello, así que necesito saberlo **-Morinaga ¿Te duele el cuello también?- **pregunto con mi ceño fruncido**, **mirándote fijamente **-¿eh? ¡ah! solo un poco, también tengo un dolor en la espalda baja, pero es por cansancio y estar sentado todo este tiempo, jajaja no te preocupes- **me respondes sonriendo **-"Idiota, no sonrías si te duele"- **pero antes de decirte algo se levanta de su silla y viene hacia mí **-dime ¿Aun te duele tu cuello?... Ven tengo algo para eso - **me toma de una mano para jalarme hacia su escritorio **-Souichi siéntate por favor- **me ofrece la silla **- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- **le pregunto dudoso soltándome de su mano.

Morinaga me mira tranquilo y me contesta **-¡Ah! verás Souichi el día de hoy me encontré con una buena amiga en los pasillos de la universidad, ella está en mi equipo de trabajo, ha notado mi cansancio físico y me recomendó algo para relajarme, mira- **observo que tiene en sus manos una especie de frasco **-"una buena amiga"- **trato de recordar **-¡Ah! debe ser la chica con quien habló, antes de encontrarme con él"- **pienso detenidamente, mientras siento un jalón en mi brazo que hace que me siente de inmediato en la silla **- Idiota ¿Qué haces?-** intento reclamar **-Ella dijo que es muy bueno ven, lo probaremos- **me quita la toalla del cuello mientras escucho algo que me hace erizar la piel **-Souichi puedes quitarte la pijama por favor- **lo dice tan tranquilamente abriendo el frasco y poniendo la tapa en el escritorio **-Que demonios dices, por supuesto que no…¿Por qué he de hacerlo?- **me intento poner de pie pero él me sujeta de los hombros y entonces **– ¡Nnn! Oí Mori… me duele- **me quejo fuertemente sentándome de nuevo **-lo siento pero tienes mucha tensión en tus hombros es por eso que te duele, mira mi amiga me regalo este aceite de almendras y rosas, dice que es muy bueno para dar masajes y relajarse, ella lo usa y me lo recomendó, vamos a probarlo- ** me dice mientras sus manos dejan mis hombros y se dirigen hacia los botones de mi pijama **-¿Ah? ¿Qué haces idiota?- **sujeto sus manos con las mías y siento su voz cerca de mi oído **-Tengo que quitártela, para poderte dar un ligero masaje en los hombros- **me sonrojo de inmediato** -no es necesario, yo…yo no quiero usar eso… además ya es tarde… debemos descansar- **mis manos comenzaron a temblar sobre las suyas **-si es necesario, de hecho te sentirás relajado y descansaras mejor, anda solo un momento- **maldita sea, su voz se oye... se oye **-Relájate por favor- **sus dedos se mueven comenzando a desabotonar mi pijama y mis manos se quedaron paralizadas, al igual que todo mi cuerpo **-Mori…-** le intento llamar, sintiendo que ha terminado con los botones y comienza a descubrir mis hombros suavemente haciendo que mi pijama caiga de mis hombros a mi cintura **-puedes sujetar tu cabello un momento por favor-** me menciona mientras lo toma con una mano haciéndolo de lado **-¿Eh?- **me sorprendo pero mi mis manos sujetan mi cabello, -"**porque le hago caso, no entiendo"- **observo que vierte un poco del contenido del frasco en sus manos, puedo oler la fragancia que despide es muy dulce, frota sus manos y comienza a darme un suave masaje en mis hombros **-Mori…detente- **le comunico sintiendo sus manos moverse lentamente en mi cuello en donde también aplica un poco de presión **-tranquilo se siente bien ¿Verdad?- **me pregunta, moviendo sus manos de mis hombros en forma circular y presionando con un poco de fuerza **-¡Ah! ¡Nnn!-** en verdad se siente bien, la sensación es muy relajante, así que no respondo solo cierro los ojos y disfruto tranquilamente, agachando mi cabeza para ocultar mi enorme sonrojo.

Pasaron unos minutos y me sentí completamente relajado respirando ese suave aroma **-es suficiente Mori…- ** no tuve que repetirlo, él se detuvo **-¿Te sientes mejor?- ** me miro y me cuestiono con una sonrisa **-Si gracias-** le conteste mientras me ponía mi pijama de nuevo pero antes de abotonarla vi que el coloco su mano en su cuello y en su espalda baja **-Morinaga…-**sé que lo que diré no traerá nada bueno pero -**Tú también necesitas un masaje ¿verdad?- **me mira sorprendido, me sonrojo por ello y después solo cierra sus ojos mientras habla **-jajaja si yo… yo me aplicaré un poco también-** me comenta riéndose, aplica el aceite en su mano y trata de darse un masaje torpemente **-"acaso no me va a pedir que lo ayude"- **pienso mientras me levanto, camino hacia él y le arrebato el frasco de las manos **-date vuelta yo lo hare- **se queda quieto, supongo que está sorprendido **-que esperas, date vuelta-** repito viendo que me obedece o eso creí **-Souichi me recostare en la cama, si me lo aplicas de pie será un poco complicado- **me señala la cama, mientras camina quitándose rápidamente la pijama, a lo cual reacciono sonrojándome otra vez **-Idiota…entonces siéntate en la silla también-** le reclamo a lo cual él me contesta **-pero la silla será incomoda también, además solo será un momento, ven- ** me jala para hacerme sentar en su cama y recostarse en ella rápidamente boca abajo **-Anda estoy listo Souichi**- me comenta emocionado **-¿Ah?-** creo que no tengo opción, después de todo él lo hizo primero, y no quiero que se sienta mal en ningún sentido.

Coloqué un poco de aceite en mis manos frotándolo y lo empecé a distribuir por toda su firme espalda y hombros, pude sentir que cada movimiento de mis manos estremecía su piel, lo escuche suspirar y luego me comentó **-Que bien se siente Souichi, lo haces muy bien y el aroma es delicioso- **idiota siempre diciendo esas cosas, claro que no está bien, soy demasiado torpe haciendo esto, además mis manos tiemblan maldición **-¡Ah ! Souichi-** suspira de nuevo y mi corazón late fuerte, acabo de darme cuenta que llevo un buen rato con Morinaga y en su habitación, después de tanto tiempo él y yo volvemos a tener un momento a solas para conversa y para…**-"¿Ah?"-** Pienso que es suficiente y detengo mis manos, no lo note pues estaba nervioso pero el aceite se penetro completamente en su piel dejándola muy suave **-Souichi muchas gracias- **se incorpora lentamente con sus brazos, se acerca a mi rostro, me mira a los labios y me besa, fue un beso simple, pero me hace sonrojar fuertemente pues ha pasado tiempo desde que nos besamos por última vez, te incas en la cama y me tomas de los hombros al tiempo que regresas a mis labios y vuelves a besarlos, te correspondo al principio pero ahora ese beso suave se convierte en uno más demandante **-Morina…mmm, Espe… espera ¡ah! mmm- **coloco mis manos en tu pecho, abriendo mis ojos completamente, recordando que estas semidesnudo **-No quieres… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos mmm- **me rodeas con tus brazos sujetando mi cintura, atrayéndome a tu cama y deslizando mi pijama con mucha facilidad, besando mi cuello **-¡Ah! no, tú… debes descansar… ¡ah! ¡ah! Mori…naga ¡ah!... no detente ¡ah! ¡ah- **trato de detenerte con palabras pero no lo consigo, me hacer gemir aunque no quiera, es realmente vergonzoso** -Eso quiere decir que si… ¿verdad?- **susurra en mi oído, estremeciéndome como siempre, me resisto apartándolo, sin embargo en estos momentos no se por que soy tan débil…**-No, no quie…re decir na….¡ah!¡ah!- **trato de sonar tranquilo, pero no puedo maldición** -¿Puedes sentirlo?- **susurra de nuevo y me toca por encima del pantalón de mi pijama** -Tu cuerpo reacciona a mis manos, así como el mío reacciono al tuyo- ** me declaró con esa voz tan cargada de lujuria.

Reuniendo lo más que pude de mi fuerza lo empuje y mi corazón se estremeció con su mirada **-Mori…-** se aparto tranquilo y desvió la mirada de la mía; sé que mi acción está mal yo mismo al entrar a su habitación provoque esto, sabía que esta tontería del masaje era solo una excusa para proponerle un momento a solas… y sabia… no es mas… deseaba que esto pasará…

**-Morinaga yo…quiero que descanses… entiende y esto solo… no te enojes conmigo por favor**- comenté sonrojado esperando solucionar el momento incomodo -**"en verdad te ves cansado, como para hacer esto idiota"- **mientras pienso, él me mira de nuevo y me sonríe dulcemente.

**-No estoy enojado Souichi… solo… quiero estar contigo esta noche… ha pasado demasiado tiempo… por favor…-** solicita de una manera necesitada y yo me quedo sentado sobre la cama, con mis manos detrás sosteniendo mi cuerpo, no puedo huir de este momento ya que también lo deseo. **-Mori...-**sus ojos están fijamente clavados en los míos, esa mirada que Morinaga hace en estos momentos es hipnotizarte para mi, es como si de alguna manera mis ojos buscarán los suyos y no tuviera voluntad propia para desviar mi rostro, que se encontraba sonrojado al extremo; además descubrí que no sólo veo sus ojos de un tiempo atrás también observo algo más…esos labios… si esos labios que tantas veces he probado… maldición… no lo soporto más… que esperas Morinaga… levanto la vista y miro… esos ojos… mis hermosos ojos verdes…

**-Souichi… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-** me cuestiona cínicamente, sonríe mordiéndose los labios, mientras se acerca a mi muy despacio **-"como puede preguntar eso"- **está lo suficientemente cerca para tomarme de la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro lo usa de soporte sobre la cama** -"¡va a besarme! "-** pienso de nuevo mientras cierro mis ojos, sin embargo pasa de largo y escucho su vos en mi oído **-Te amo Souichi… contéstame… ¿Qué quieres que haga -** me susurra dulcemente, abro mis ojos al escucharlo y siento que su brazo que sujeta mi cintura, ejerce presión y me jala contra él, me alza un poco acomodándome en su regazo, mientras lo sujeto de los hombros pues debido al rápido movimiento, me sentí en el aire y me sujete por reflejo. **-lo que… quieras-** susurro sin querer… abriendo mis ojos de golpe, **-"maldición pensé en voz alta"- **me sonríe lascivamente y me murmura **-como lo desees-.**

**-¡Oi Morinaga…- **Estamos en esta posición vergonzosa demasiado cerca, aún que no es la primera vez, su respiración choca contra mi cara, su brazos me sostienen fuertemente y sus ojos ven mis labios, ni siquiera lo disimula, se relame los suyos y se perfectamente lo que está pensando, uno de sus brazos se mueve y su mano acaricia mi espalda lentamente **-Mori…-** trato de hablar, cuando siento su rostro hundiéndose en mi cuello besándolo con suma calma recorriendo un camino de besos hasta mi hombro y de regreso **-¡ah Mori!- **

Ladeo mi cabeza un poco mientras mi mente se pone en blanco se lo que estoy haciendo, y no quiero detenerme, hace tiempo que me rendí a él y ahora es natural…hacer esto **-¡ah! ¡ah! mmm- **una de mis manos abandona su hombro y sube desde su cuello hasta su nuca y mas arriba logro acariciar su cabello **-¡Ahn!-** siento una leve mordida en mi hombro que hace despertar mi conciencia, **-Souichi… ¡oh Souichi!-** me llama entre suspiros, volteo mi rostro y ambos nos miramos con deseo; creo que en verdad ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez… sube su mano desde mi espalda baja hasta mi nuca enreda sus dedos entre mis cabellos, **-Mori…-** me acerca muy despacio a su cara cerrando sus ojos y entre abriendo sus labios, es ahí… donde he perdido mi autocontrol, mi mano hace presión en su nuca jalándolo hacia mi entre abro mis labios igual y lo beso primero **–mmm-.**

El beso es tranquilo y dulce **–mmm ¡ah! mmm-** suspiramos al tiempo de cortarlo pero de nuevo regresamos a él… mis ojos están tranquilamente cerrados mi mano acaricia su cabello igual que él, lo hace con el mío; mi otra mano aprieta fuertemente su hombro cuando él toma la iniciativa de adentrar su lengua en mi boca, **-¡ah! mmm-** tan demandante que apenas y respiro **-¡ah!- **me separo un poco tomando el aire necesario para continuar.

**-Souichi… te amo Souichi…-** escucho sus jadeos y su mano abandono mi nuca y ahora separa mi mano de su hombro, en ella entrelaza nuestro dedos y los aprieta fuertemente; se separa un poco para besar mi cuello y susurrarme al oído.**-tócame Souichi… por favor…- **lo dice recuperando aire.**- ¿Eh? no entiendo- **trato de razonar su solicitud. Baja mi mano y sosteniéndola de la muñeca la lleva a su pecho en donde escucho ese palpitar acelerado** -Mori… tú estas-** nos miramos un momento ya que él desliza mi mano por todo su pecho, estirando la mano siento sus tetillas erectas entre mis dedos… **-Mori esper… - **trato de hablarle pero me silencia con un beso, otro beso y otro más, me dejo llevar de nuevo **-¡ah! mmm- ** y lo acarició suavemente; hasta que me detengo de golpe, al sentir que su mano dejo mi mano en su pecho, y ahora mientras su fuerte brazo me sujeta de la cintura, introduce su otra mano en el interior de mi pijama y… -¡**AAH!-** comienza a atender mi miembro que se encuentra duro y solicitando atención **-¡AH! mmm ¡AH!-** me hace jadear fuertemente esa sensación que me provoca, hace que mis sentidos se paralicen agacho la mirada y miro lo que él hace…su mano se mueve lentamente…mi cara arde en verdad siento que la sangre se sube a mi cabeza **-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH Mori…naga!-** jadeo sin vergüenza alguna…tan cerca de él…apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Su cara se acerca a mi oído y de tus labios salen estas palabras **-tócame Souichi por favor… tócame tú también…-** maldición mi mano se mueve de nuevo, pero ahora ella sola, dibujando su pecho con mis dedos, llego a su vientre y me topo con algo…no puede ser es su…su…**-No te detengas… hazlo… por favor-** lo dice sensualmente moviendo sus dedos en mi miembro de una forma que me enloquece -**¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mo… mmm-** no puedo creer que quiera que lo toque "ahí" también…

Mi mano se desliza temblante por toda la longitud de su muy endurecido miembro por encima de su pijama **-¡Ah ¡Souichi ¡ah!… tócame ¡ah!- **mi mano se atreve a deslizarse por dentro de su ropa **-Mori…naga- **expreso jadeante y entonces… busca mis labios y yo los suyos… nos besamos lujuriosamente mientras nos masturbamos juntos…** -¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡aaah!- **nuestros gemidos se unen en nuestras bocas,nunca creí hacer algo así en toda mi vida, pero con él todo puede pasar acabo de descubrirlo…

Nuestras respiraciones se agitan entre abro mis ojos un poco y veo su mirada sonrojada, sus mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor… escucho entre suspiros mi nombre… **-Soui… chi mmm-** y eso me hace…lo admito…muy feliz…**-¡ah! Morinaga ¡aaaah!- **exclamó al sentir mi clímax llegar **-¡Souichi yo… ¡AAAh!-** juntos llegamos a un fuerte orgasmo y en nuestras manos queda la esencia de nuestros cuerpos…

Esto ha sido mucho para mí… demasiado, mi corazón palpita fuertemente y coloco mi frente en su hombro, tratando de reponerme siento un cálido beso en mi mejilla y un... -¡**Te amo!- **de tu parte idiota. Nos tranquilizamos poco a poco, me mantienes abrazado y yo te correspondo, en que momento se me hizo tan natural esto…que importa yo te deseo Morinaga…

Me recuestas lentamente en la cama…y tus manos deslizan lo que queda de mi ropa**-¡Ah! Souichi, quiero hacerte el amor esta noche mmm- **atacas de nuevo mi boca y acaricias mis pezones con tus dedos** -¡ah! ¡ah! Tetsu…hiro yo… yo…!ah! ¡ah!- **no me dejas hablar, dejas mis labios y vas a mi cuello mordiendo suavemente, **-¡ah! ¡ah!-** "te mataré si me dejas marcas idiota". Y te abrazo deslizando mis manos por su suave espalda, llegando a tu cadera te intento quitar el pantalón de tu pijama también, pero soy tan torpe, así que tú lo haces rápidamente.

**-Souichi… también quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?- **me preguntas buscando mi mirada extasiada, te acomodas encima de mí, tu mano empieza a trabajar en mi entrada por un buen rato mientras me besas con dulzura y te respondo de igual manera sujetando tu rostro y acariciando tu espalda.

**-Dime Souichi…lo deseas también… ¿verdad?- **me preguntas con poca voz, mientras mis piernas se acomodan a los lados de tu cadera y empiezas a invadirme lentamente, me estremezco sintiendo tu recorrido dentro de mí **–Yo… ¡ah! También… lo deseo mmm- **te confieso entre gemidos, me sonríes y te acomodas mejor entrando por completo **-¡AH! Tetsu… ¡Nnn!- **exclamo con un fuerte gemido que te perturba** -Lo siento… te lastime… lo hice muy rápido ¿verdad?- ** me cuestionas preocupado **-No idiota… ¡ah! estoy bien…- **te respondo sintiendo un sofocante calor surgiendo dentro de mi cuerpo y mis ojos se encuentran cerrados disfrutando lo que siento **-Me alegro escucharlo- **me respondes mientras te quedas quieto un rato besándome tiernamente.

**-Souichi está bien… yo… yo te llevaré al cielo- **tus manos toman las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos, las colocas por encima de mi cabeza y empiezas ese movimiento de cadera suave al principio, pero conforme me acostumbro a tus embestidas se vuelve más aniquilador después…**-¡Ah! ¡ah! Tetsuhiro- **jadeamos al unísono** -Souichi te amo… ¡ah! cuanto te amo- **me repites tus sentimientos una y otra vez **-¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! más rápido ¡ah! Tetsu- **te solicito fuera de mi** –por supuesto mmm- **atiendes de inmediato mi pedido,aceleras el ritmo aún más **-¡ah! ¡ah! Tetsuhiro, ¡ah! Mori ¡ah! ¡ah! no puedo más- **me escuchas decir aquello y vas bajando el ritmo de a pocos **-¿Qué haces…¡ah!-** me extraña lo que haces y lo pregunto **-No quiero que termines aún… ¡ah! ¡ah!... Souichi- **me respondes entrecortadamente.

Se detiene completamente dejándome… **-¿Ah?- ** lo diré, con una sensación de insatisfacción por primera vez, sin embargo lo que sigue borrará completamente eso…Toma una nueva posición se pone de rodillas frete a mi y levanta una de mis piernas encima de su hombro dejando mi cadera de lado, mi otra pierna ha quedado entre tus piernas y mientras sujetas fuertemente mi pierna me penetras lentamente de nuevo acomodándote mejor sobre mi **-Espe… ¡aaah! Mori ¡aaah!- **comienzas a moverte lentamente pero te siento incluso mas profundo que antes y haces que apriete las sabanas con fuerza **-¡ah! ¡ah!¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! Morinaga ¡aaah!-** No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué es esto?... siento tus envestidas fuertemente, mueves de manera hábil esa cadera, mientras besas mi pierna a tu gusto **-Souichi te gusta… veo que te gusta demasiado-.**

Me habla lascivamente mientras acaricia mi pecho, mi vientre y mi ya despierto miembro **-Para…para por favor... me siento raro**…- le solicito pero no lo hace, se sigue moviendo, siento que su miembro toca ese lugar que me hace perder la razón **-¡aaah! Tetsu…Tetsu** **¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!- **intento decir tú nombre -**Souichi mi sexy Sempai- ** me llama completamente concentrado en su tarea…lo compruebo otra vez… Morinaga es alguien brutal en la cama -**¡ah! ¡ah! Me vengo ¡ah! ¡ah!- **le menciono, pero vuelve hacer lo mismo disminuye el movimiento y deja de masturbarme **-Que haces idiota… no pares ¡ah! ¡ah!- **le menciono molesto **-ya te dije…¡ah! ¡ah! que no… quiero que termines… pronto- **me respondes besando mi pierna nuevamente y acariciándola mientras me calmo un poco, mi respiración esta agitada pero poco a poco se va tranquilizando y entonces **-Ok vamos de nuevo- **declaras y empiezas a moverte nuevamente **¡ah! ¡aaaah! ¡ah! ¡aaah!.**

**-¿Se siente bien Souichi?… ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!... dime-** como puedes preguntarme eso, es vergonzoso que hables en estos momentos **-¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! mori…- **siento hundirme en la cama una y otra vez **-¡ah! ¡ah!- **trato de detenerlo un poco poniendo mis manos en su vientre pero no tengo fuerzas **-si tócame… así ¡ah! ¡ah!- **suelta mi muy erecto miembro y sujeta mi mano llevándola hacia su pecho, agachándose sobre mi un poco más, provocando que profundice mas sus movimientos en mi **-¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!-** siento el palpitar en su pecho, este hombre es**…-¡ah! ¡ah! no idiota… no te detengas ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!- **le digo al sentir sus envestidas alentar **-¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! de acuer... do te llevaré al… limite ¡ah! ¡ah! Souichi-** me responde entrecortadamente. Baja mi pierna a la altura de su cadera sujetándola fuertemente, suelta mi mano y ahora coloca mi otra pierna de la misma forma, sujetándome de la cadera con ambas manos ahora me eleva un poco** -¡aaaaah! ¡ah! mori… ¡ah!- **mis manos aprietan la almohada en donde mi cabeza descansa y aprieto fuertemente mis ojos…maldición esto se siente muy bien **-¡ah! ¡ah! Souichi ¡ah! ¡ah!-** te escucho gemir igual que yo, abro un poco mis ojos y veo tu rostro… idiota no me mires así, tus ojos esmeralda clavados en mi **-¡ah! Soui… ¡ah!-** estiro mis brazos y mis manos se posan en tu rostro y después de deslizan hacia tu cuello…quiero abrazarte…-¡**ah!¡ah! ¡ah!-** comprendes mis acciones y te colocas mas cerca para que mis brazos se enlacen a tu cuello estamos más unidos ahora, que me percato de ese aroma en tu cuerpo que es muy embriagador, me aferro a ti desesperadamente **-¡ah! ¡ah! Morinaga... ya no puedo… ¡aaaah! Mori... mm-** comprendes esas palabras **-¡ah! ¡ah! Te amo Souichi mmm- **y me silencias con un beso profundo mientras me pierdo completamente en ese instante en que me entrego a ti completamente…**- ¿Me amas? - **escucho tu pregunta a lo lejos **-por favor ¡ah! ¡ah! contéstame- **y tus ruegos también, pero no puedo contestar estoy llegando a mi limite **-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-** pero tu repites esa frase antes de llegar junto conmigo **-te amo mucho… Souichi aaaaaaaaah!-…**

Me encuentro terriblemente agotado, sé muy bien que tú también lo estás…donde demonios esta el efecto de ese aceite relajante o como se llame… sigo despierto, no sirvió de nada… no me he podido dormir y la razón es la manera tan fuerte en que te aferras a mí en estos momentos **-"¡Por qué no me quede dormido maldición!"- **pienso mientras mis brazos buscan liberarse de tú agarre estoy de espaldas contra ti y… **-Oi Morinaga suéltame, no puedo dormir así idiota- **te solicito sin mucha fuerza en mi voz **-nnn hueles muy bien… nnn yo sí… puedo dormir Souichi… solo relájate y descansa**- me menciona con una voz adormilada aferrándote a mi nuevamente. **-¿Descansar? ¿Cómo puedo descansar así?... suficiente suelta…- **reclamo pero me interrumpes **-Dime Souichi… ¿Por qué no me lo dices?... solo yo… te escucharé- **conversas conmigo más dormido que despierto, volteo mi rostro para verte, creo que te has relajado bastante pues tienes tus ojos cerrados al hablar** -Decir… ¿Qué cosa?-** te respondo sin entender **-Que me amas… también-** repites suspirando **-¡ah! es que…- ** me pongo nervioso sin embargo **-¡Ya duérmete! si te quedas dormido no me eches la culpa idiota- **replico seriamente **-Solo una vez… anda… y prometo… dormirme ya- **lo dices tranquilamente en un susurro **-¡Ah! está bien lo diré… deja de molestar de una vez y ¡duérmete ya!… yo también…te…a… a… te… TE AMO- **expreso fuertemente, sin embargo** -¿EH? ¿Morinaga? Oi- **me trato de mover y siento sus brazos frágiles, su abrazo no tiene fuerzas me logro voltear de frente a ti y escucho tu suave respiración, con mi ceño fruncido te miro **-Idiota en verdad eres un… te quedaste dormido… eso es bueno – **exclamó sabiendo que no me escuchas, cuando entonces susurras entre sueños de nuevo **–Souichi… te amo- **mi corazón se acelera con esa simple frase, te miro tranquilo parece que no rompes ni un plato en ese estado, soñando completamente relajado, así que mi mano acaricia tu rostro tranquilamente mientras me acomodo mejor entre tu pecho inhalando ese olor dulce en ti y exclamo **-Yo también… te amo Tetsuhiro- **para quedarme profundamente dormido también.

La mañana siguiente fue normal y tranquila, Morinaga se levanto primero y después de tomar una ducha y arreglarse para irse de nuevo a la universidad, se encontraba muy contento preparando el desayuno, eso lo sé por que el idiota tarareaba una canción mientras se movía por toda la cocina, lo mire solo un momento, estaba de espaldas concentrado en su labor **-supongo que le dejaré preparar HOY el desayuno, ayer no cenamos y después de aquello… muero de hambre-** susurro sonrojándome por completo, después me dirigí al baño con una sonrisa en mi rostro **-me gusta verlo feliz- **pienso mientras oigo su tarareo así que me encierro en el baño para ducharme y arreglarme también.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras me platicaba que entregaría de inmediato su proyecto al profesor Fukushima y este les daría los resultados en días posteriores, además la farmacéutica le había mandado más trabajo para la siguiente semana y le había pedido ir a Hamamatsu a entregar los resultados en cuanto lo terminará; terminamos y nos dirigimos juntos a la universidad y nos despedimos al entrar** -Te veo en la noche Souichi- **me cerró el ojo y rápidamente fue a sus clases **-¡MORINAGA!- ** le grite avergonzado como rayos hace ese tipo de cosas en la escuela, llegue al laboratorio para empezar de nuevo un día de arduo trabajo y esperar a que mis asistentes llegarán también…

He trabajado más de medio día y me doy cuenta que me siento tranquilo y descasado… no puedo creerlo -**"anoche fue bastante agotador"- **pienso para mi, recordando lo que Morinaga y yo hicimos, me sonrojo levemente sintiendo algo en mi estómago, pero me repongo de inmediato cuando veo a Miharu-san acercándose dudosamente con unos papeles en sus manos; llega hasta mí mostrándome la información **-Tatsumi-Sempai aquí tiene- **tomo los documentos y los leo con interés **-Perfecto esto quedo muy bien- **comento en voz alta **-Parece que podemos mostrar nuestro resultados, por fin- **les comunico a mis entusiasmados asistentes seriamente **-¡Ah! Tatsumi Sempai, entonces ¿podemos irnos ya?- **se atreve a proponer Tadokoro-kun **-Tatsumi Sempai nosotros podremos salir temprano ¿verdad?-** ahora menciona Miharu-san como si nada **-Que demonios dicen holgazanes… el simple hecho de haber terminado este, no quiere decir que no haya más trabajo- ** les aclaro empezando a colocar nuevas muestras en la mesa de trabajo y una hoja de indicaciones **-preparen el siguiente cultivo- **me quedo parado esperando que estos chicos reaccionen **-¿QUÉ PASA? no me oyeron- **levanto la voz un poco mirando sus reacciones hasta que responden en conjunto de nuevo -**hi Tatsumi Sempai- **y sin perder tiempo regresan a su mesa de trabajo **-"Estos chicos no cambian"**- pienso observándoles como nuevamente empiezan a preparar sus materiales para comenzar el siguiente experimento.

Estábamos concentrados en nuestro trabajo, cuando lentamente la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y la figura que apareció capto mi atención y la de estos chicos por completo, no me esperaba su visita, porque aún no termino con lo que me había encargado.

**-¡Buenos Días!, Tadokoro-kun, Miharu-chan, Tatsumi-kun- **saludaba con mucha alegría el profesor Fukushima caminando hacia mí, mientras miraba como si estuviera buscando algo en el laboratorio **-Perdonen la intromisión- **nos mencionaba mientras llegaba a mí.

**-¡Buenos Días profesor Fukushima!-** respondemos todos dando una reverencia a nuestro profesor.

**-Tatsumi-kun ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-** me solicita el profesor con sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

**-Por supuesto profesor, de echo tenía pensado ir a buscarlo más tarde, para darle los reportes de los avances de nuestros experimentos-** le contesto con tranquilidad, suponiendo que me preguntaría algo relacionado con mi trabajo.

**-Muchas gracias por tu atención Tatsumi-kun pero es otro asunto por lo que he venido y necesito consultar contigo-** me responde moviendo su mano en dirección a la puerta, dándome a entender que quería hablar sólo conmigo **-¿Ah? claro, vamos- **le respondo comenzando a caminar fuera del laboratorio.**-Sigan trabajando y en cuanto terminen pueden retirarse**- les doy las últimas indicaciones a mis asistentes antes de salir. Caminamos a paso lento por los pasillos de la universidad casi vacía, mientras escucho con calma el inicio de su conversación

**-Tatsumi-kun sé que tú has convivido muchos años con Morinaga-kun y que son buenos amigos**- realiza su primer comentario.**-¡Ah! claro, tengo muchos años tratándolo ¿Por qué lo menciona?-** le cuestiono no comprendiendo nada.

**-El equipo de Morinaga-kun me ha entregado su proyecto muy temprano el día de hoy, y la verdad lo he revisado durante todo el día; como siempre ha superado todas mis expectativas, era de esperarse si él está involucrado en su desarrollo-** se silencia un momento para continuar.**-Durante estos meses sé muy bien que Morinaga ha estado terminando sus deberes en la universidad y trabajando con la farmacéutica S al mismo tiempo, deben de ser unos meses muy difíciles, pero sabes al final todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa- **me sonríe y prosigue.

**-Yo fui quien recomendó a Morinaga-kun, ese chico tiene un gran futuro y me alegro no haberme equivocado, ya que eres su amigo, debe haberte comentado que la farmacéutica S en Hamamatsu le dará un contrato por un año para iniciar oficialmente con ellos, y después le ofrecerá un contrato de 5 años en otro lugar- **me mira como si esperara una reacción de mi parte.

**-¡Ah! Si me comento algo hace tres meses, y le puedo asegurar que ese chico se ha esforzado mucho llevando todas sus actividades de una forma muy profesional-** le respondo inmediatamente

**-No tienes ni que mencionarlo, conozco a Morinaga-kun igual que tú, fui su profesor por años y reconozco todo su potencial, Yo mismo he enviado todas las referencias académicas al igual que sus trabajos de investigación, incluso les mande el proyecto actual a sus nuevos jefes… y sabes falta muy poco para que empiece a trabajar en Hamamatsu, pero…- **guarda silencio mientras lleva una mano a su barbilla, me inquieta un poco la expresión en su rostro.

**-Trabajará un año, un año en Hamamatsu ¿Verdad?-** le pregunto aun conociendo la respuesta.**-Ese es el punto, los reclutadores me han comunicado hace un momento algo nuevo a través de un email, el contrato que se le dará será solo de 6 meses-** me responde dejándome sorprendido **-¡Seis meses!, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no les agrado el proyecto que acaba de terminar? Es por eso ahora solo quieren ofrecerle trabajo por seis meses- **me exalto un poco, esperando una explicación**-Tranquilo Tatsumi-kun, al contrario les sorprendió tanto como a mí, esa es la razón por la que ellos quieren solamente darle 6 meses de contrato determinado, para proponerle inmediatamente después su contrato indefinido en el extranjero- **me comenta muy emocionado, moviendo sus manos **-¿En el… extranjero?-** honestamente esta declaración me ha sorprendido mucho, proponerle…trabajo en el extranjero… ¿Qué significa esto?... estaba a punto de preguntarle los detalles, sin embargo el profesor Fukushima se me adelanto **-Así es, Farmacéutica S tiene su sucursal más grande en el extranjero, y se encuentra en Canadá- **Canadá… él ha dicho Canadá… Morinaga tendrá un contrato indefinido en Canadá…

Continuará...

* * *

Espero Cris haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo XD

Gracias por leer y comentar (^o^)/

Nos vemos el siguiente XD

Besos y Abrazos ^o^


	3. Pensamientos conectados

_Hola queridos lectrores \(*o*)/ _

_Soy Naomi me ausente mucho tiempo ya que me encontraba recuperandome de salud, gracias a Dios estoy bien y de regreso para continuar con esta hermosa historia que no dejaría jamas._

_Quiero agradecer a mis queridas amigas de la Secta Boukun (__**Carla Mariana, Carol Haouse, Isa Maclean, Cris, Sakura Meguriene, Jessi Hérnandez, Giselle. Michell, Carolina Flores, Jeanine Aedo, Sharlene Cordona, Aurora Ishida, Mafer yo, Akiomi Yuko, Karen Galvan, Abigail etc**__ ) por acordarse y preguntar por una servidora en especial a la pequeña __**Melanie Zepeda**__ quien me escribia hermosas palabras de apoyo en estos dias de recuperación muchas gracias *o*_

_A mi amiga __**Naty**__ quien me motivo con un albun hermoso de imagenes *o* el día de hoy._

_Agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios y saben bien que si tienen cuenta les respondo con algo de mis locuras muchas gracias XD_

_En fin ya fue mucho bla bla bla las dejo leer en paz el siguiente capítulo._

_Diviertanse nos leemos besos \(*o*)/_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. ****Pensamientos Conectados.**

Mientras caminaba por un solitario pasillo de la universidad de Nagoya, Souichi se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, hace solo unos momentos había tenido una conversación muy larga con el profesor Fukushima acerca del futuro prometedor que Morinaga tendría en sólo unos meses; sin embargo la noticia tuvo un gran impacto en su corazón y en su mente.

**-"Así que será en Canadá… el nuevo trabajo de Morinaga será en Canadá"- **pensaba insistentemente.

Sin embargo, se encontraba tratando de controlar el torrente de emociones que sentía en esos momentos como consecuencia de aquella pregunta que le había formulado el profesor Fukushima; camino más rápido hasta llegar a su amado laboratorio en donde al abrir, dio gracias al cielo que se encontrará vacío, parece que sus asistentes terminaron sus labores y se habían marchado; entro y cerro tras él la puerta tranquilamente, avanzó unos pasos y llego hasta su silla en donde dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo y de nuevo volver a recordar la anterior conversación.

_Unos minutos antes…_

**-¿En el… extranjero?-** había formulado la pregunta, repitiendo lo que su profesor acababa de mencionarle.

**-Así es, Farmacéutica S tiene su sucursal más grande en el extranjero, y se encuentra en Canadá- **le respondía un emocionado profesor quien le había revelado una noticia inesperada.

**-"Canadá… él ha dicho Canadá… Morinaga tendrá un contrato indefinido en Canadá…"- **fue su primer pensamiento al escuchar las palabras del profesor Fukushima, realmente él imaginó que el futuro trabajo de Morinaga seria en alguna provincia de Japón, un trabajo fijo en Hamamatsu ó incluso pensó en Nagoya; pues Morinaga repetía miles de veces que lucharía por una plaza en la ciudad, y el motivo era siempre el mismo, quería estar cerca de su "amado Souichi"; pero no, jamás pensó que su trabajo sería en el extranjero y menos en Canadá.

Sabía lo lejos que se encontraba ese país, pues él había viajado en el pasado a tomar un seminario por dos meses. Conocía que era un país bastante tranquilo y "muy liberal" en ese tema que tanto odiaba, tiempo después comprendió que en esos dos meses que él estuvo allá, fue muy frustrante para Morinaga y no podía negarlo, para él también. Morinaga se había atrevido a ir a visitarlo, con la justificación de que lo extrañaba demasiado, él no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso pero, por más que trató de evitarlo no lo consiguió y al final Morinaga pasó una increíble noche con él.

**-"El muy pervertido, lo consiguió… también esa noche… aunque yo no me resistí"-** reflexionaba con sus recuerdos con un leve sonrojo.

**-Tatsumi-kun, Tatsumi-kun ¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó el profesor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Se había quedado perdido en recordar de manera rápida los acontecimientos ocurridos antes, trató de controlarse y regreso a la conversación.

**-¿Eh? Si ¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto al profesor que lo miraba extrañado.

**-Te comentaba que Morinaga-kun tendrá un contrato indefinido en Canadá, ese muchacho tiene mucha suerte y un excelente futuro, desde que me acompaño a Vancouver a aquella convención, y le di un tema para que desarrollará y expusiera ante aquellos investigadores y doctores en diferentes especialidades y empresas, Morinaga-kun llamó mucho la atención- **comentaba él amble profesor.

**-Cuando regresamos a Nagoya poco tiempo después recibí un correo de uno de mis contactos que me pidió información acerca del chico que me acompaño, me dijo que una empresa se había interesado en él. Inmediatamente después me comunique con mi amigo que me informó que se trataba de Farmacéutica S, me pidió que me comunicara con los reclutadores de la empresa y enviará inmediatamente la información de Morinaga-kun, para que entrará a un selección de los mejores candidatos-** el profesor parecía emocionado, platicándole todo esto a Souichi quien estaba aún en shock.

**-Un tiempo después me llegó la notificación que Morinaga-kun era la mejor opción para ocupar una de las vacantes disponibles en la ciudad de Hamamatsu y que tendría que asistir a una entrevista formal, cuyo fin era tratar con él en persona para evaluar sus conocimientos, habilidades y personalidad, por supuesto que esta más que claro que solo era para conocerlo personalmente**- suspiró con una sonrisa sincera.

**-Morinaga es un chico muy inteligente, realmente cuando lo conocí me sorprendí y me recordó a cuando tú eras mi estudiante, tan capaz y con un futuro prometedor, un tiempo después cuando me comunicó que te empezaría a ayudar en el laboratorio como asistente, fue algo que me impresionó, pues su mancuerna como Sempai y Kouhai sería perfecta, ambos han trabajado juntos por mucho tiempo y sus resultados han sido muy prometedores, sin embargo sus caminos profesionales son diferentes; tú decidiste apoyar a la universidad con tus investigaciones y seguir con tu doctorado, él en cambio concluiría su licenciatura e iniciaría su maestría-** continuó su conversación **-Así que no dudé en recomendarlo y alegrarme cuando el acepto ir a la entrevista, él a echo un excelente trabajo en sus entrenamientos y proyectos, que ahora le ofrecen mejores opciones-** concluyó.

**-Y bien Tatsumi-kun ¿Qué te parece la oferta que farmacéutica S le propone?-** le cuestionó tranquilamente.

**-¿Eh? Pues… yo creo… que es una muy buena oportunidad y creo que será un excelente futuro-** Souichi respondía por cortesía a la pregunta que su profesor le hizo, sin embargo dentro de él estaba un sin fin de emociones revoloteándose sin compasión.

**-Yo también pienso lo mismo, es una excelente oportunidad-** comento el profesor viendo a Souichi detenidamente.

**-Tatsumi-kun ¿Qué piensas? ¿Estas contento por Morinaga-kun?-** le cuestionó el amable profesor.

**-Por supuesto que lo estoy… yo no tendría por que no estarlo, es solo que… que me preguntaba por que me ha dicho esto a mi, debería buscar a Morinaga y decírselo cuanto antes-** le respondió un poco nervioso a su profesor.

**-¡Ah! bueno lo que pasa es que… bueno recuerdas que quería pedirte un favor Tatsumi-kun-** le recordó, rascándose su cabeza nerviosamente.

**-Si, lo recuerdo**- contesto serio.

**-Ya que tú eres su compañero y su amigo mas cercano yo quiero hacerte una pregunta personal sobre él y que me la respondieras sinceramente, ese es el favor que vine a pedirte-** solicitó el profesor.

**-¡Eh! que pregunta-** le dijo sorprendido, pensando seriamente sin saber que cuestionaría el profesor.

**-Tatsumi-kun… Morinaga-kun en estos momentos ¿Vive con su pareja sentimental?-** cuestionó directamente.

**-¿Ah?, ¿Cómo dice usted…vivir… con su… pareja sentimental?-** quedo sorprendido con sus ojos muy abiertos **-disculpe pero esa pregunta es muy personal-** le comentó algo molesto.

**-je je no lo tomes a mal muchacho, lo que pasa es que, ir a trabajar al extranjero es una muy buena oportunidad para él, pero Morinaga-kun es un chico joven, amable y muy apuesto, he escuchado de parte de algunas de mis alumnas un rumor y es que Morinaga-kun actualmente tiene una relación sentimental, pues lo ha comentado discretamente je je je**- se rio el profesor.

**-Una pareja sentimental, pues no lo sé realmente, tal vez tenga una novia… pero... yo no se….-** trato de responder rápidamente sin detalles, para salir del problema.

**-je je je Tatsumi-kun eres un buen amigo ¿Verdad? al no quererme dar una respuesta real, pero yo conozco a Morinaga-kun el mismo tiempo que tu, él ha sido mi alumno más cercano, sin embargo tú y el son más unidos, son amigos y pues sabes mas cosas de él-** le comento tranquilamente el profesor**-Yo sé que Morinaga-kun es gay y desde que llego a Nagoya él ha vivido solo, sé que no tiene buena relación con su familia, él no suele decir los detalles sin embrago no dudo que en estos momentos se encuentre en una relación sentimental con alguien, es por eso que te lo pregunto directamente a ti, a su mejor amigo ¿Morinaga-kun está viviendo con alguien?- **volvió a preguntar.

**-"QUE DEMONIOS ACABA USTED DE PREGUNTAR"-** su pensamiento se reflejó en sus ojos que estaba muy abiertos **-Usted sabe que Morinaga es… es- **no podía decir la palabra.

**-Gay, si lo sé, me lo confeso hace tiempo, je je je fue complicado por que fui testigo de una declaración de jóvenes -** expresaba el profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Una declaración? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?-** Souichi pregunto con interés.

**-je je je bueno eso fue hace tiempo, caminaba por el pasillo y me detuve al ver a una de mis alumnas platicando con él, bueno eso me pareció hasta que escuche que ella le confesaba sus sentimientos abiertamente, mientras la joven hablaba muy nerviosa él la veía con una sonrisa y después de dejarla terminar el amablemente la rechazó, la joven le agradeció el haberla escuchado y se fue llorando-** narraba muy apenado.

Souichi mientras lo escuchaba imaginaba la escena, no era extraño que Morinaga pasara por esa situación ya que el siempre lo veía rodeado de chicas, quienes le pedían apoyo con algunas materias **-"obviamente son solo escusas para estar cerca de él"-** pensó.

**-Morinaga-kun me miro y me sonrió, le pedí disculpas por haber presenciado aquello, pero ellos estaban en la puerta de mi oficina y pues yo tenía que entrar je je je; le realice un comentario acerca de las relaciones y que formaban parte de la vida, ya me había dado cuenta lo popular que ese chico era, y le pregunté por que siempre rechazaba a esa jóvenes-** explicó el profesor a Souichi.

**-Y ¿Que le dijo él?-** Souichi pregunto con curiosidad.

**-¡Ah! él me dijo que eran muy lindas y de buenos sentimientos, pero que él no estaba interesado en ellas, me confeso que era gay muy tímidamente y me dijo que estaba enamorado de un joven en esos momentos, me miró con los ojos temerosos, pues una de sus cualidades es que es muy sincero, me sorprendí no lo niego, pero yo soy un viejo de mente abierta je je je y le dije que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, solo que por favor se cuidará mucho**- termino de narrar con una sonrisa.

Souichi sintió que su corazón palpitaba pues él era el joven de quien Morinaga se había enamorado en aquellos días, cuando él aún no lo acepta y lo trataba cruelmente y él ahora después de 6 años de tratarlo correspondía sus sentimientos fuertemente, sintió tranquilidad de escuchar que el profesor lo había tratado con amabilidad, pues él sabia el duro pasado de Morinaga, lo cruel que habían sido sus padres y su hermano mayor al descubrir sus preferencias.

**-Ya veo… así que usted lo sabe-** susurró para el maestro.

**-Si Tatsumi-kun lo sé, es por eso que quería saber si el había conseguido formalizar su relación con ese chico y si vive en estos momentos con él- **exclamó tranquilamente.

**-¡Ah! bueno uh yo…-** no sabía que contestar, se encontraba muy nervioso.

**-Si en verdad vive con alguien en estos momentos, espero que esto no lo afecte al tomar la decisión que se le presenta de ir a Canadá a trabajar, el amor hijo es un sentimiento muy poderoso que hace tomar decisiones apresuradas- **expresó suspirando el profesor a Souichi.

**-Ya veo-** agacho su mirada.

**-No te preocupes Tatsumi-kun sin embargo…-** intento continuar, sin embargo Souichi se le adelanto.

**-Lamento no poder contestarle pero, eso debe de preguntárselo a Morinaga directamente, yo no puedo hablar de su vida privada con nadie, ni siquiera con usted, discúlpeme por favor-** hizo una reverencia a su profesor.

**-Discúlpame Tatsumi-kun es que eres el mas cercano a él y quería conocer la situación de Morinaga-kun para poder plantearle la noticia con más tacto, siento mucho haberte metido en esta situación-** se disculpo cerrando los ojos, el profesor.

**-Bueno me reuniré a finales de semana con él para plantearle el asunto, solo espero que él piense las cosas detenidamente, gracias Tatsumi-kun por tu tiempo, tengo que terminar unos pendientes y parce que tú también estabas ocupado…con permiso-** se despidió el profesor tranquilamente.

**De regreso en el laboratorio…**

**-Jamás pensé que el profesor Fukushima me diría y preguntaría eso-** de decía Souichi jugando una pluma con una de sus manos, mirándola girar rápidamente mientras con la otra sostenía su rostro recargado en su mesa de trabajo** -Así que Morinaga, es tan bueno que le ofrecen un contrato en Canadá- **río sutilmente, al parecer todos se han dado cuenta de las habilidades que posee, no por nada había trabajado tanto tiempo con él, siempre esforzándose al máximo, aunque a veces el se sobrepasaba en sus métodos de trabajo, ese chico mostraba todo su potencial alegremente, sabía que era buen estudiante por los comentarios de los profesores, era reconocido con un buen trabajador por la farmacéutica, su personalidad era siempre amable y dulce por esa razón tenía muchos amigos que se preocupaban por él y con su persona Morinaga mostraba un lado que los demás nunca verían, su devoción por amarlo y cuidarlo eran tan extremas que de solo recordarlo lo hacia temblar.

**-Nunca imaginé que Morinaga se tuviera que ir tan lejos-** Souichi susurraba lentamente, el estaba mentalizado a dejar de ver a Morinaga en la universidad, pero aún así cuando el se fuera, vivía con él lo vería regresar de sus viajes a Hamamatsu con una sonrisa, contándole los por menores de sus actividades, sus días libres y vacaciones estarían juntos y se sentiría feliz de estar con él de esa manera.

_"__Morinaga tendrá un contrato indefinido en Canadá…"_

Pero ahora todo había dado un giro inesperado, esa simple noticia había cambiado absolutamente todo, provocando un mar de emociones en su mente, cuerpo y corazón.

**-El no va a vivir más conmigo si se va a Canadá… no lo veré tan seguido como ahora lo hago… él no estará en sus días libres ni en las vacaciones conmigo…- **esos crueles pensamientos invadieron su mente, haciéndole sentir profundamente triste** -Estaré solo… - **concluyó con poca voz.

Estaba sintiéndose tan mal, que un nudo en la garganta se formo y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar de manera inmediata, agacho su rostro y en ese momento sintió la calidez de una lagrima descender por su mejilla, alzo su rostro y toco esta con su mano, se sorprendió por lo que ocurría con él **-Que demonios me pasa, por que estoy llorando maldición**…- se dijo con una molesta voz, mientras que secaba sus ojos con la manga de la bata **-Me voy a casa- **se levanto y recogió sus cosas y se marcho de ahí, no quería estar solo.

Mientras viajaba en el vagón del tren, se sintió más tranquilo ya que había mucha gente a su alrededor, de esta manera el podía tranquilizar sus sentimientos, ya que no le gustaba expresar emociones ante los demás, de esa manera se hizo el fuerte **-"Ya tranquilízate, maldición, aún falta tiempo para que eso suceda"-** se decía así mismo, aunque sabia que era un doloroso sentimiento el decidió ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Camino lentamente en dirección al departamento, respirando profundamente, tenía que aparentar ser el mismo de siempre, pues en cuanto cruzará esa puerta y Morinaga lo viera, lo observaría y leería a la perfección sus expresiones **-De seguro el idiota preguntará "¿Que te ocurre Souichi?"- **se decía así mismo **-No quiero hablar de esto, además el aún no lo sabe… y no soy yo quien deba decírselo- **se repetía llegando a la puerta.

Con un rostro de seriedad tranquilizo su corazón, saco sus llaves y abrió esa puerta expresando como siempre su habitual saludo **-¡Estoy en casa!-.**

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver enfrente a la persona mas especial para el recibirlo con esa cálida sonrisa **-¡Bienvenido a casa!- **lo miro como siempre, se quito sus zapatos, dejo su mochila en el recibidor y paso de largo caminando en dirección a la sala.

**-Souichi ¿Cómo te fue hoy?... a mi me fue muy bien… sabes entregamos a tiempo el proyecto, y pues ahora solo falta presentar mis exámenes finales y por supuesto empezar con el trabajo que me enviaron de Hamamatsu….-** Morinaga conversaba muy alegre y el lo veía con atención sentándose en el sillón, en ese momento empezó a sentir la necesidad de grabar cada de sus expresiones y ademanes que hacia al hablar.

Morinaga emocionado como siempre siguió relatando sus actividades del día, pero algo llamo su atención de repente, Souichi por lo regular lo callaba a gritos cuando el hablaba demasiado sabía que Souichi se exasperaba con las conversaciones habituales y más cuando venía cansado, pero esta vez era diferente, él le había prestado demasiada atención, miro esas orbes doradas tranquilas que tenían un brillo singular y al no escuchar reclamos, esa pregunta se hizo presente en su mente **-"Que te ocurre Souichi"-**

Se silencio y se sentó junto con el, lo miro con una expresión preocupada, la cual Souichi conocía muy bien y tomando su mejilla con su cálida mano le expresó **-Souichi…-**

Souichi reaccionó estaba actuando raro, se dio cuenta de eso y Morinaga lo notó también **-"Maldición"-** se regaño mentalmente **-"rayos, él ya se dio cuenta"-** lo pensó mirando a Morinaga tan cerca de él, a punto de preguntar algo.

**-¿Qué te ocurre Soui…mm- **Morinaga no pudo terminar de preguntar pues Souichi sujeto su rostro con sus manos frías por los nervios y lo beso, silencio su pregunta con un sutil beso, que Morinaga respondió tranquilamente, que después se volvió profundo **-mmm Mori-** suspiro Souichi, cómo era posible que Morinaga le conociera tan bien, sin embargo trato de hacer ese beso mas largo para evitar contestar esa pregunta. **-Souichi mm- **suspiraba Morinaga igualmente.

Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras sus labios acariciaban y se movían sobre los de Morinaga **-"son suaves, muy suaves"- **pensó al sentir esa suavidad y tibieza en ese beso por primera vez **-"nunca… antes preste atención a esto"- **reflexionaba, mientras sus manos se colocaban en los hombros de Morinaga y sintió como él lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo mas cerca, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, sintió un escalofrió cuando Morinaga aumento la intensidad en ese beso, -" **¡Ah!** **su lengua esta…su lengua ¡ah!"- **tembló y apretó fuertemente los ojos al sentir como Morinaga acariciaba su labio inferior con su lengua y después la adentraba dentro de su boca, ocasionándole suaves suspiros -**"siento un cosquilleo en mi estomago**"- se aferro a su cuello con fuerza uniendo mas sus torsos sentados en el sofá **-"esto se siente tan bien ¡ah! Mori…"- **entre suspiros, sentía su lengua moverse al compas de la de Morinaga, acariciándola lentamente, sin prisas, había aprendido a besar gracias a él, así que él ahora era más efusivo con los besos.

Morinaga por su parte miraba sorprendido a Souichi quien le había tomado del rostro para hacer chocar sus labios de una manera dulce y tranquila silenciando su pregunta que en ese instante olvido por completo**-"¡Ah! un beso… amo sus delgados y suaves labios…mm"-** pensaba mientras sentía las manos de Souichi presionar sus hombros, sujeto en un fuerte abrazo a su amado Souichi acariciando su espalda lentamente **-"¡Ah! esta temblando, es tan hermosamente sensible"-**pensaba, ajustando mas su cuerpo a él, para besarlo más intensamente **-"¡Ah! mi corazón se estremece al sentirte de esta manera Souichi ¡ah!"- **suspiraba en sus labios recorriendo con su lengua la otra que tímidamente le seguía el ritmo **-me gusta que seas mas expresivo en tus caricias- **pensó al sentir que los brazos se ajustaron a su cuello en un arrebato de parte de Souichi por estar más unidos **-"su lengua… ¡Ah! tan cálida"- **suspiro al sentir que Souichi le respondía profundamente el beso igual que él, moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca rosando con la suya con tranquilidad.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo intercambiaron suspiros con los ojos tranquilamente cerrados y olvidándose de todo, en ese momento nada existía excepto ellos dos. Su respiración la controlaban separándose de a pocos para tomar el suficiente aire y nuevamente volver a unirse, en su mente no existían ningún otro pensamiento más, solo uno que gritaban fuertemente una y otra vez… **"Te amo…de verdad Morinaga" y un "Te amo… yo realmente, te amo demasiado Souichi".**

Morinaga lo fue recostando en el sillón comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo con lascivia y Souichi se dejo llevar sabía que después de esos besos tenían que continuar hasta el final, ya que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir ese calor y esa sensación de sentir a Morinaga tomarlo como siempre lo hacía, él sabia que la anterior noche había sido muy intensa y su cuerpo le reclamaría después si culminaba de la misma manera esta, sin embargo lo deseaba, realmente deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Se acariciaban por encima de la ropa, su respiración se aceleraba, el calor aumentaba rápidamente y un sutil sudor empezaba a aparecer en sus frentes. Souichi levantaba la playera de Morinaga hasta quitársela y arrojarla lejos de ahí, Morinaga desabotonaba la camisa de Sempai comenzando a besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho **-¡Ah! mm Mori…naga- **iniciaron los suspiros de parte de ambos **-Souichi ¡Ah!- **Morinaga estaba realmente sorprendido, al sentir que Souichi respondía tan bien, después de la noche anterior sabia que no lo harían de nuevo, por lo menos en varios días, pues a él no le gustaba exigirle tanto, sin embargo ahora él no lo había iniciado, había sido Souichi, quien lo beso primero y dio rienda suelta a su deseo, el cual complacería felizmente.

Sin embargo un sonido acabaría con ese momento frenético que ambos estaban disfrutando.

El insistente sonido del celular de Souichi los saco del trance en el que estaban, parando todo movimiento en ambos. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, mientras respiraban aceleradamente, aún recostados en ese sillón, Morinaga se trato de controlar y se incorporo un poco buscando con su mirada el celular de Souichi, hasta que lo hallo, este se encontraba en la barra de la cocina, antes de levantarse completamente, rozo con un suave beso los labios de Souichi y mientras sonreía dulcemente le dijo **-tienes que contestar, puede ser urgente- **acaricio su mejilla y se levanto completamente, buscando ahora su playera.

Souichi se incorporó lentamente se encontraba algo agitado mientras con sus manos temblorosas volvía a unir los botones y los ojales de su camisa, el celular seguía sonando insistentemente, así que Morinaga lo tomo y se lo dio en las manos **-Aquí tienes- ** ya había encontrado su playera y la traía puesta **-Gracias- **Souichi le dijo mirándolo embelesado, en verdad le gustaban sus ojos, desvió la mirada y miro la pantalla **-"kanako"-** leyó en su mente y levantando la tapa del celular contesto.

**-¿Que pasa kanako?- **le dio a su hermana tratando de controlar su voz.

**-Nisan, siento molestarte, pero tengo que darte una buena notica, papa viene de visita el próximo mes y se va a quedar un tiempo, ya le llame a Tomoe nisan y el junto con kurokawa onii-san vienen también, vamos a reunirnos todos de nuevo… ¡de nuevo!- **expresaba la niña felizmente, dándole oportunidad a Souichi de terminar de tranquilizarse completamente.

**-Es una buena noticia, así que ese viejo vuelve después de una gran gira- **le respondía a su estilo, observando a Morinaga que empezaba a preparar café en la cocina.

**-Si, volveremos a ver a papa después de un largo tiempo-** reía emocionada la niña, haciendo sonreír a Souichi también.

**-Gracias kanako por avisarme, espero poder ahora si tener una plática seria con Kurokawa oniisan- **riendo sarcásticamente hizo ese comentario.

**-Nisan, deja de molestar a Kurokawa onii-san él ahora forma parte de la familia-** regaño la niña.

**-Sí, está bien como quieras, pero esta vez si tendré mí plática con él, y ni el entrometido de Isogai me interrumpirá, si es que también se atreve a venir-** sentencio seriamente.

**-Nisan, tú nunca cambias ¿verdad?-** expreso la pequeña, tratando de defender a su nuevo onii-san y se le ocurrió una idea **-por cierto Nisan ¿Por qué tardaste en responder el teléfono?, ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?, estabas con Morinaga-san ¿Verdad?-** la pequeña niña sabia perfectamente el talón de Aquiles de su hermano mayor.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!, ES SOLO QUE NO ENCONTRABA MI CELULAR, ME OYES, NO PIENSES COSAS RARAS- **exclamó con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

Morinaga sonrió, mientras preparaba unas galletas en un platón y servía el café, sabia que kanako siempre molestaba a Souichi con comentarios acerca de ellos dos, le divertía en verdad ver como esos dos discutían como niños pequeños. Sin embargo se alegro ver a Souichi con la misma expresión de siempre.

**-"¿Que fue todo aquello?"- **pensaba Morinaga, recordando los acontecimientos sucedidos tan solo hace unos minutos con su amado Souichi **-"Souichi parecía muy extraño, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo, en la universidad?, no quiero agobiarlo si le pregunto, pero esa mirada fue muy extraña"-** pensabadetenidamente, mientras lo veía refunfuñar con su hermana por el teléfono, con una sonrisa en su rostro. **-"En otro momento le preguntare, pues si lo hago ahora seguro se molestará, quiero que este tranquilo, por lo menos conmigo quiero que este tranquilo"-**

Se encaminaba a la sala con una charola en donde traía el café y las galletas para depositarla en la mesita, y tomaba asiento en el suelo.

**-Bueno kanako, gracias por la noticia, estaremos al pendiente de la llegada del viejo, salúdame a Masuda-san ok, bye- **se despidió de su hermanita cerrando su móvil.

Se bajó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo frente a Morinaga quien había empezado a degustar su café y quien encendía el televisor en ese programa de comedia que tanto le gustaba, lo vio atentamente de nuevo, la manera en que tomaba el café y comía sus galletas, sus expresiones en su rostro era algo que últimamente grababa más en su memoria que antes, cuando verlo era algo que antes evitaba mucho, sin embrago ahora mirarlo de alguna manera era más natural y ver esas distintas sonrisas en su rostro de alguna manera lo hacían sentir tranquilo a él también.

Morinaga sintió la mirada fija de Sempai en esos momentos, y comenzó a sentirse nervioso por eso ladeo el rostro y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos dorados fijos en él.

**-Sempai, ¿Qué pasa?-** le cuestionó tranquilamente.

Souichi reaccionó se había quedado embelesado de nuevo y rápidamente saco el tema de conversación regresando a su muy natural estilo.

**-¡Ah! Nada eso solo… que Kanako me llamo para decirme que mi viejo, Tomoe y los demás vendrán dentro de un mes- **le dijo tomando de su taza un sorbo de café.

**-Es una buena noticia, te reunirás con tu familia de nuevo y con los demás te refieres a ¿Kurokawa-san e Isogai-san?- **cuestionó Morinaga discretamente.

**-Si bueno ya sabes, ese bastardo de Kurokawa ahora forma parte de la familia por mucho que no me guste la idea, pero creo que llegó la hora de hablar con él seriamente de hombre a hombre-** lo expresaba con unos ojos muy afilados y un aura un poco oscura a su alrededor.

**-"jajaja pobre de Kurokawa-san solo espero que sea valiente"- **pensaba nervioso de tan solo imaginar la escena en su mente. Un Souichi y un Kurokawa frente a frente sentados conversando y por más escenarios que buscaba todos terminaban igual, un kurokawa a punto de morir en manos de su amado Souichi, sin embargo también en todas aparecía cierto personaje que a él no le inspiraba nada de confianza, un enemigo natural para él llamado…

**-Además ese idiota de "Isogai" sabes muy bien que no dejaría venir solo a su amigo, seguro estará por aquí también- **lo decía mientras rompía una galleta con sus manos.

**-Bueno esa es una razón, sin embargo creo que tiene otros motivos ¿Verdad?- **cuestionó Morinaga viendo a Souichi fijamente a los ojos y luego volteando de nuevo su rostro al televisor un poco molesto.

**-¿A qué te refieres con otros motivos?- **cuestionó Souichi reconociendo esa mirada, sabía muy bien que Isogai era una molestia para Morinaga puesto que él creía que tenía intenciones de seducirlo, desde aquel mal entendido con el chantaje de la semana infernal de karaoke.

**-Bueno Isogai-san siempre viene de visita junto con Tomoe-kun y Kurokawa-san pero más que cuidar de su amigo siento que solo viene a verte a ti- **le comentó regresando su mirada de nuevo a Souichi, quien se encontraba entre sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

**-¡YA TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES, QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO!- **Souichi expresó muy enojado, no le gustaba que Morinaga siguiera teniendo esa duda entre la relación de él con Isogai. **-El idiota me chantajeo esa vez porque nos vio a ti y a mí en esa situación ¿Lo recuerdas?- **le explico más tranquilo.

**-Si lo sé, pero que quieres que haga no me agrada ese sujeto, solo de verlo junto a ti me MOLESTA DEMASIADO- **expreso sinceramente Morinaga, mirando a un sorprendido Souichi, suspiro y continuo **-Lo siento, olvídalo por favor, termina tu café antes de que se enfrié- ** le dijo mientras regresaba su mirada al programa que estaba viendo.

**-"¡Celos! este idiota esta celoso de Isogai"- **reflexionó Souichi terminando su café y trató de cambiar la conversación rápidamente, las discusiones que involucraban sus sentimientos o los de Morinaga no eran su fuerte.

**-Y Bueno… dime ¿Cuándo te darán tus resultados del proyecto?- **lecuestionó rápidamente lo primero que se le ocurrió** -"Maldición porque tuve que sacar este tema"- **se reprochó a si mismo recordando la conversación con el profesor Fukushima.

**-¡Ah! eso… bueno- **apago el televisor y lo miro fijamente -**El próximo viernes el profesor nos darán los resultados, creo que nos ira muy bien, por lo pronto empezaré a trabajar en el proyecto que la farmacéutica me mando por correo que por cierto quiero decirte algo**-

Souichi sintió su corazón acelerarse rápidamente, el solo escuchar Farmacéutica su estómago dolía literalmente.

**-Souichi mi jefe de proyectos en Hamamatsu quiere que terminé el trabajo y lleve los resultados personalmente, ellos tienen un asunto que plantearme, según el correo que recibí hace una hora, así que tengo pensado viajar a Hamamatsu dentro de 2 semanas- **termino de hablar esperando respuesta.

Souichi sintió esa punzada de nuevo en su corazón, sabía perfectamente lo que esa visita a Hamamatsu significaba.**-"La propuesta de trabajo en Canadá**"- pensó rápidamente**.** Miro a Morinaga fijamente con sus ojos temblorosos y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, de nuevo el sonido de un celular los interrumpió.

El celular que sonaba en estos momentos no era suyo, era el de Morinaga, quien miro la pantalla fijamente mientras su rostro cambio de inmediato, eso fue claramente percibido por Souichi quien lo vio como este contestaba la llamada rápidamente.

**-Sí, habla Morinaga ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo se encuentra… Madre?- **respondió inquietamente.

**-"Madre… ¿La Madre de Morinaga lo llamó?"- **pensó Souichi quedándose ahí sentado mientras veía como Morinaga se paraba y salía de la sala para ir a su habitación rápidamente…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Siento dejarlas con muchas dudas pero voy a complicar las cosas un poco, no se preocupen todo estara bien XD_**

**_Chao besos y abrazos XD_**


End file.
